The Invisible Princess
by avatarstarkid
Summary: What if Lu Ten had a little sister? This does not change the show's storyline. Read and respond. This is my first ATLA ff so please be nice. Enjoy!
1. Never Give Up Without a Fight

Summary—What if Lu Ten had a little sister? Note—This does not change the canon storyline.

Disclaimer—I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, those rights belong to the two geniuses named Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

**The Invisible Princess**

Chapter 1—Never Give Up Without a Fight  
><em><br>Ages: Lu Ten-20 Zuko-10 Azula-8 Min-8_

Day 592

Dear Diary,

After decades of resisting, the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba-Sing-Se is finally starting to fall to the power of the Fire Nation. A messenger hawk arrived today with news from Father that the troops had broken through the outer wall, bringing us that much closer to victory. No surprise, Aunt Ursa says, when our troops are being led by the legendary Dragon of the West!

Along with this great news came gifts from Father and Lu Ten for Zuko, Azula, and me. Zuko received a pearl dagger from an Earth Kingdom general. It is inscribed on both sides—one side says 'Made in the Earth Kingdom' and the other side says 'Never give up without a fight'. This is something the four of us have always been taught.

Azula and I each received a beautiful Earth Kingdom doll from Father. I love mine and have named her Yuri. Azula burned hers. Lu Ten gave me a blank book with a green and gold cover. 'For your sketches', his note said. Father always says I got my mother's gift for art. I love it! Azula and Uncle Ozai laughed when I showed them the book, saying that my drawings are "all I'm really good for". Uncle Ozai has been saying that for years.

I know why. It's because I can't firebend. Aunt Ursa says this is because I was really sick when I was born. The doctors said I wouldn't make it to two years. Ha! I showed them (as Lu Ten says)! But I'm still not as strong as Zuko and Azula and some doctors, as well as Uncle Ozai, don't expect me to make it to ten years. I once heard Uncle say that a person who can't firebend, especially a member of the Royal Family, is worthless. I'll show him.

I spent the rest of the day sketching in my new book and playing with Yuri. I can't wait until Father and Lu Ten come home for good. Bye!


	2. Brave Soldier Boy

Chapter 2—Brave Soldier Boy

Day 601

Dear Diary,

He's not coming home. He promised.

I was in my room, sketching a picture of my family, when Aunt Ursa came in with tears in her eyes. She was quiet for a while before saying that Grandfather Azulon wanted to see me. I left my sketchbook on my desk and followed. We walked silently through the halls to the throne room. When the doors opened, I saw Grandfather Azulon and Uncle Ozai waiting for us.

"I have sad news from Ba Sing Se, Min." Grandfather Azulon "Your brother Lu Ten was killed a few days ago in battle."

I couldn't believe it. "You mean he's…"

"Yes, Min." Uncle Ozai said. "I'm sorry."

"But he _promised_ he'd come home." I could feel tears coming but knew never to cry in front of Grandfather or Uncle Ozai.

"We have this message—"

"NO, YOU'RE LYING! LU TEN"S NOT DEAD!"

I turned and started running, the tears now running down my face. I heard them call after me but I didn't stop. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I soon found myself in the garden by the turtleduck pond. I remembered how Lu Ten had taught me how to feed the turtleducks a few days before they left to fight. I sat there and cried.

Before long I heard my aunt's calming voice and felt her arms around me. "I'm so sorry, love"

"He promised…" I said between sobs.

"I know, sweetie. The message I received was from a soldier who fought with him. He said that your brother was the finest soldier he had ever known. There's another message here, for you."

She handed me a scroll. I opened it and read.

_Dear Min,  
>If you are reading this, it means I did not survive the Siege of Ba Sing Se and won't be returning home with Father. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you that I would come back. I did my best, fighting the Earth Kingdom for the glory of Grandfather Azulon and the Fire Nation.<br>Try not to let Azula's words get to you. I'll always be with you, mei-mei. Love, Lu Ten_

This made me cry again.

After a while, we headed back inside. As we walked through the halls, many of the servants and officers we passed stopped to tell me how sorry they were to hear about Lu Ten. The only person we passed that said nothing was Azula. She passed us by without saying a word, but I could see a small smile on her face. I had no idea how she, or anyone, could smile on a day like this.

That is, until I got to my room.

As soon as I stepped inside, I knew that something else was wrong. I ran to my desk.

My sketchbook was ash.

Right away, I knew. _Azula_. She had destroyed my book, the _last_ thing I _ever_ got from Lu Ten.

I stared at the ashes, new tears coming to my eyes. I heard Aunt Ursa gasp when she saw.

"_Azula!"_ she yelled. Zuko came running while Azula walked in, faking innocence. Aunt Ursa told Zuko to stay with me as she angrily led Azula down the hall for a 'talk'.

I walked over to my bed. Yuri was there, just as I'd left her (thank Agni!). I held her tight as I started to cry again. Zuko hugged me until Aunt Ursa returned. Climbing onto the bed with us, she stroked my hair and began gently singing the lullaby Father always sings.

_Leaves from the vine  
>Falling so slow<br>Like fragile tiny shells  
>Drifting in the foam<br>Little soldier boy  
>Come marching home<br>Brave soldier boy  
>Comes marching home <em>

She kept singing this as I fell asleep. When I woke up (a few hours later, I guess), it was dark. Zuko was asleep. Aunt Ursa smiled when she saw that I was awake. She suggested that I eat something, motioning to the table of food next to my bed. I wasn't really hungry but she insisted so I obeyed.

Aunt Ursa and Zuko stayed a while longer. We shared happy stories about Lu Ten. A lot of them made me laugh, like Aunt Ursa's story about the first time Lu Ten beat Father at Pai Sho. Zuko promises we'll play tomorrow before Aunt Ursa says it's time for bed.

I love you, Lu Ten. Father, _please_ come home soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Comes Marching Home

Summary—what if Lu Ten had a little sister? Note—this does not change the canon storyline.  
>Disclaimer—I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, those rights belong to the two geniuses named Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko<p>

**The Invisible Princess**

Chapter 3—Comes Marching Home

(The next day)

Dear Diary,

Great news today—Father is coming home!

Grandfather Azulon announced this to us at a rare family lunch he showed up to (normally he only eats with us at dinner). Uncle Ozai had ordered Zuko to practice his firebending through lunch, so he was not with Uncle, Aunt Ursa, Azula, and me when Grandfather gave us the news. I'll tell Zuko later. I'm still angry at Azula for what she did yesterday.

Grandfather and Uncle Ozai were not happy that Father is returning now. Azula agreed with them, saying that Father should have sacked Ba Sing Se before coming home and calling Father a quitter and a loser.

I jumped out of my chair, glaring at Azula. "Don't talk about my father that way!" I yelled before storming out of the hall to my room.

I'm so mad at Azula! How could she say that about Father?

I've been busy since lunch, redrawing the pictures from my book for Father. One is of him, Lu Ten, and me. Another is of Father, in the future, as Fire Lord.

My head really huts now all of a sudden. I feel—

A/N—Sorry the update took so long, I promise the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
